Picking Him Up
by Hatake-sensei
Summary: "Jangan berani kau menyamar jadi Kakashi-sensei, Salak! Kau tidak pantas, ssu!" Kakashi skeptis, 'Salak bukannya buah yang dibawa Prabu ke sekolah waktu itu-'


_**Warning. Pairing non-canon**_ **, AU, OOC, yaoi.** _ **Oneshot**_ **yang tidak terlalu jelas.**

 **Fiksi keempat, berceritakan tentang fiksi ketiga (Lost) dari perspektif Kakashi.**

* * *

"Seperti biasanya, Kakashi. Selalu kembali dengan keadaan terluka."

Kakashi mengernyitkan dahinya ketika wanita berambut pirang itu menepuk punggung telanjangnya. Mengingat itu adalah atasan kelima mereka setelah gurunya, Minato, tepukan itu _sakit_ sekali. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana Tsunade bisa mempunyai kekuatan seperti itu. Jika Gai berlatih dengan kedua besi berat di kakinya dan berjalan dengan tangan keliling taman, bagaimana dengan wanita itu?

"Sepertinya tulang punggung saya bergeser lagi, Tsunade- _sama_."

"Aku bisa memperbaikinya. Bagaimana jika kupatahkan seluruh tulangmu juga?"

Kakashi menepuk kedua tangannya, memasang wajah polos meminta ampun.

"Mengingat itu misi yang cukup berbahaya, kau bisa mengirim laporan misi paling lama lusa. Beristirahatlah yang cukup, Minato memberitahuku bahwa beberapa hari ini kau semakin sibuk. Memangnya kau itu orang miskin, Hatake?" Tsunade menghela nafasnya, "Lagipula, juga ada Sukea yang bisa menggantikanmu jika ada beberapa hal yang penting. Setelah ini, beristirahatlah."

Kakashi tersenyum kaku. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya dikarenakan ia tidak memakai baju atasan, yang berarti maskernya juga tidak terpakai, "Setidaknya anda mengontrol sikap psikopat adik saya, kan?"

"… Aku masih ingat bagaimana ia terlihat seperti anak kecil dengan wajah berlumuran darah dan- Oh, tentu. Aku tidak akan pernah lupa untuk tidak mengontrolnya."

"Maaf, dia tidak tahu kalau anda tidak begitu suka dengan itu…"

Tsunade mengibas-kibaskan tangannya, "Sudahlah. Terkadang kita membutuhkan satu orang psikopat untuk pekerjaan ini," wanita itu menunjuk kearah meja, "Pakai pakaianmu lalu minta Shizune untuk obat. Pastikan untuk meminumnya, atau aku akan menyuruh Sukea untuk membuatmu meminumnya."

"Siap, bu."

Kakashi lalu menghela nafas setelah Tsunade keluar dari ruangan. Perlahan ia beranjak dari tempat tidur, dan segera mengambil pakaiannya. Untungnya, hanya tubuh bagian atas yang tertutupi perban tipis, dan ia bisa menutupinya dengan mudah saat memakai pakaian. Ia juga memakai masker baju atasannya, jadi, perban itu tidak akan kelihatan dengan mudah. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia berfokus kepada misinya, tidak mengecek ponsel yang kemungkinan besar dipenuhi pesan dari Kise. Sembari memasang kembali masker miliknya sampai batang hidung, ia mengecek ponsel yang sedang dalam keadaan notifikasi mati.

 **253 unread messages**

 **Fr: Kise Ryouta**

 **(11.02AM** _ **) Sensei**_ **, apa kabar,** _ **ssu**_ **?**

 **(11.02AM) Aku tanya Sukea katanya** _ **sensei**_ **lagi sibuk ya?**

 **(11.03AM) Semangat ya,** _ **sensei**_ **!**

 **(11.03AM) Eh, tahu ga,** _ **sensei**_ **. Tadi aku sama Haise cabut pelajaran Levi-** _ **sensei**_ **,** _ **ssu**_ **.**

 **(11.03AM) Kami sembunyi di UKS,** _ **ssu**_ **!**

 **(11.03AM) Kami pikir,** _ **sensei**_ **ada di UKS. Padahal kan bisa curhat bersama,** _ **ssu**_ **…**

 **…**

Sembari berjalan ke tempat Shizune, Kakashi membaca isi pesan Kise dengan seksama. Ia sudah sangat memaklumkan murid pirangnya itu akan mengirim banyak pesan, mengingat ia selalu mengirim pesan dengan beberapa jeda notifikasi. Ia tidak menghentikan aktifitasnya, hanya melihat sebentar ke arah Shizune yang langsung mengambil obat-obatan yang diperlukan Kakashi.

"Ini dia, Kakashi- _san_ ," Shizune memberikan sekantung obat kepada Kakashi, "Ini juga stok obat milik Sukea- _san_ , tadi ia meminta untuk diberikan saja kepada Kakashi- _san_."

"Apa ia meminta afrodisiak lagi?"

Shizune terbatuk-batuk, "… Eh-"

"Beberapa hari lalu ia hampir mencekokiku dengan itu," Kakashi tersenyum tipis, "Omong-omong, terimakasih, Shizune."

Ia berjalan menjauh dari Shizune yang masih kelabakan, tidak ingin berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Kalau boleh jujur, perkataan tadi hanyalah sebuah reflek, dan ia baru sadar kalau tadi ia mengatakannya. Sepertinya ia tertular sikap sarkasme milik Sukea.

 **Fr: Kise Ryouta**

…

 **(01.08AM) Kakashi-sensei, filmnya bagus sekali. Akan kubelikan kau DVD-nya setelah kau pulang nanti. Ayo kita tonton sama-sama,** _ **ssu**_ **! o(^** **^)o**

Kakashi mengecek jam tangannya. Pesan ini dikirim sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu, ' _Kenapa ia menonton bioskop di tengah malam seperti ini_? _'_ batinnya. Ia membuka kunci mobil miliknya, dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Sembari memanaskan mobilnya terlebih dahulu, ia langsung membalas pesan dari sang murid.

 **To: Kise Ryouta**

 **(01.28AM) Begitukah?**

 **(01.28AM) Baiklah, nanti kita tonton bersama.**

 **(01.29AM) Kenapa kamu pilih jam menonton di tengah malam begini?**

Si model berambut kuning memang sudah sering tidur malam, dan Kakashi sudah sangat sering mengingatkannya untuk tidur lebih cepat. Bukannya bertingkah seperti bos, tapi tidur larut malam tidak begitu baik untuk tubuh. _Terkecuali kedua kembar Hatake, karena Sukea sudah seperti burung hantu yang penuh dengan iseng._

Tidak lama, suara notifikasi menandakan bahwa pesannya sudah dibalas.

 **Fr: Kise Ryouta**

 **(01:32AM) Itu juga kalau aku bisa keluar dari sini.**

 **(01:32AM) Atau aku akan ditemukan besok pagi jadi gelandang di depan pintu masuk.**

 **(01:32AM)** _ **Help me**_ **,** _ **ssu**_ **!T^T**

Kakashi berkedip beberapa kali.

Hah?

Memangnya ada apa dengan Kise?

Ia segera menelepon sang murid, cemas dengan keadaannya. Kalau Kise masih bisa mengirim pesan, berarti sang murid tidak begitu dalam bahaya, namun situasi tengah malam begini terkadang memiliki pertanda buruk.

" _.. Maaf, nomor yang Anda tuju tidak menjawab. Silakan meninggalkan pesan setelah bunyi berikut atau hubungi sesaat lagi."_

Baiklah.

Ia ingin menganggap bahwa sinyalnya sedang tidak baik, namun ini sudah tengah malam. Hanya NEET dan orang-orang seperti Kakashi yang terjaga sampai pagi.

Kakashi segera mengambil _notebook_ yang ada di mobilnya, mengetik di _keyboard_ dengan kecepatan maksimal. Keahlian meretas miliknya tidak buruk, dan dengan ijin yang ia miliki, ia bisa meretas nomor tanpa resah dengan masalah legal ataupun legal. Tapi meski begitu, _ia tidak akan peduli jika itu illegal_. Menunggu beberapa detik, hasilnya muncul di layar laptopnya.

Baiklah, nomornya masih aktif. Mungkin Kise sedang sibuk sampai ia tidak bisa menelepon sang murid, dan Kakashi memutuskan untuk mencari lokasi Kise. Ia juga menyempatkan diri untuk mengecek aplikasi media sosial, mana tahu sang murid menulis status tentang dimana ia berada. Kakashi tidak begitu suka memakai aplikasi yang mempunyai nama Path itu karena terlalu sibuk memegang ponsel. Alasan lainnya karena aplikasi itu menggunakan GPS dan memperlihatkan ke seluruh dunia bahwa ia sedang berada di suatu tempat. Itu bisa menjadi kelemahan utama untuknya dalam bekerja secara rahasia. Ia menggulir layer kebawah, dan akhirnya menemukan status milik Kise.

"… Aah. Bukannya ini tempat Naruto menonton film waktu itu?" Kakashi bergumam pelan, "… Film… Apa, ya. Tentara dingin? Atau apalah itu."

Ia segera menutup _netbook_ miliknya dan segera menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari _basement_. Sebaiknya ia kesana, berhubung Kise sempat meminta bantuan dirinya. Tidak masalah jika sang murid sudah di jalan pulang, tapi akan menjadi masalah jika Kise tidak pulang-pulang. Ia masih ingat Naruto yang dengan semangatnya tersesat di sana, terpisah dari Sakura dan Sasuke. Kedua muridnya sampai berkelana seisi mall hanya untuk mencari bocah Namikaze itu. Beruntung, Kakashi dengan cepat kesana setelah Sakura meneleponnya, menyerah mencari Naruto. Rupanya sang bocah berkeliling-keliling mencari pintu keluar dan hampir mendobrak pintu yang sudah dikunci. Jika Kakashi terlambat sedetik saja, bisa-bisa ia harus mengurus kaca mall yang pecah.

Ah, masa Kise seperti itu.

Kakashi tersenyum kaku.

Mungkin saja.

Menahan setir mobil di satu tangan, tangannya yang bebas segera memasang _earphone_ dan berusaha menelepon sang murid sekali lagi. Beruntungnya, telepon kali ini dijawab sang murid.

"Kise- _kun_?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya suara grasak-grusuk kecil yang tidak berguna.

"Kise- _kun_?"

"Ssu… _betul-bet… tid… hu lew…_ ssu, yo!"

' _Ini bukan bahasa ayam, kan.'_

"Kau dengar aku, Kise- _kun_? Halo?"

Suara grasak-grusuk itu masih ada. Dan itu membuatnya cukup kesal. Apa Kakashi harus mengutak-atik ponsel Kise agar ponselnya menggunakan jaringan markas?

"Kise- _kun_. Beritahu posisimu-"

Teleponnya tertutup.

"Persetan-"

Kakashi menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia sedang tidak ingin minum obat

Pandangannya masih tertuju di depan. Untungnya sudah larut malam, dan mesin mobil miliknya tidak begitu ribut. Ia melaju kencang tanpa melihat lampu lalu lintas karena letak mall yang cukup jauh dari markas, dan memelankan laju mobilnya jika ada kendaraan lain. Ada seorang petugas keamanan yang sedang berjaga di gerbang masuk mall, dan Kakashi menghentikan mobilnya. Pria itu segera mendekat ke mobilnya, dan Kakashi segera menurunkan kaca mobil miliknya. Sayangnya, pria itu bukanlah pria yang ia temui saat Naruto menjadi anak hilang untuk sesaat.

Kedua manik mata Kakashi membentuk bulan sabit, "Bisakah saya masuk sebentar saja?"

"Maaf, pak. Mall sudah tutup, jadi anda tidak boleh masuk," tuturnya sopan.

"Saya ada keperluan mendadak di dalam. Anda bisa ikut dengan saya jika anda curiga dengan saya."

Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Maaf sekali, pak. Tapi ini sudah peraturannya. Anda tidak boleh masuk ke dalam mall."

Kakashi menghela nafasnya, "Saya harus menjemput seseorang. Ia baru saja selesai menonton film, dan ia memberitahukannya kepada saya cukup lama. Tetap tidak bisa masuk?"

"Maaf, pak."

"Oh, ada apa ini?"

Seorang pria tua datang, seorang petugas keamanan lainnya yang tengah memegang senter. Kakashi menarik nafas lega, "Gou- _san_."

"Oh?" pria itu menyipitkan matanya, lalu terlihat terkejut, "Oh! Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Rambut perakmu…"

"Bocah pirang berambut jigrak."

"Oh, ya, ya, benar. Bocah pirang yang sangat berisik itu," pria yang dipanggil Gou itu mengangguk, "Ada apa kemari tengah malam begini? Apa bocah itu berulah lagi… Eh…"

"Kakashi," timpal Kakashi, menduga bahwa pria itu lupa namanya, "Tidak, tidak. Ia sudah kapok untuk bertingkah seenaknya sendiri," ia terkekeh pelan, "Saya harus menjemput seseorang disini."

Gou mengangguk-angguk, "Aah, begitu. Siapa?"

"Ya… Seseorang…"

"Baiklah, baik. Saya mengerti," pria tua itu tertawa seolah-olah mengerti maksud Kakashi, "Biarkan ia masuk, Haru. Kau harus tahu bagaimana ia membantu kita waktu itu. Bocah itu hampir menghancurkan kaca di daerah sayap kiri gedung!"

Kakashi tertawa kaku, ' _Oh, Naruto. Untungnya kau bukan Mello… Bukan kaca, tapi satu gedung akan kau ledakkan_.'

"Terimakasih, Gou- _san_. Akan kuusahakan secepat mungkin."

"Tidak perlu, tidak perlu! Kau bisa berlama-lama didalam."

' _Terdengar sangat salah, pak_.'

Dan akhirnya ia melajukan mobilnya ke dalam. Telepon tidak aktif, dan karena pembicaraan yang cukup lama, mengecek GPS pun tidak berarti. Kise pasti sudah berpindah tempat dari mana ia meneleponnya tadi. Ia memutuskan untuk memarkirkan mobilnya dan mencari dengan jalan kaki, agar tidak berputar-putar terlalu lama. Perhatiannya tertuju ke arah sebuah _stand_ , dan ia memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekat ketika ia melihat sosok orang tengah bergerak disana.

"Kise- _kun_?"

Meski sudah terlalu gelap, ia masih bisa melihat samar-samar rambut pirang yang mencolok itu, tertutupi oleh etalase. Postur tubuh yang tinggi, semakin menandakan bahwa itu adalah Kise. Tapi Kakashi tidak ingin membuat spekulasi terlebih dahulu. Mengingat ini adalah tengah malam, dan mungkin saja itu bukan Kise, hanyalah orang iseng yang bersembunyi di mall. Tapi, ia tetap berjalan mendekat. Ini bukanlah misi, jadi menjadi cerewet bukanlah hal yang masalah.

"Kise- _kun_? Ini saya."

Entah kenapa agak aneh. Pria itu terdiam, terbujur kaku. Posisi berjongkok yang aneh, ' _Oke, jika itu adalah orang lain, ia akan berlari kabur. Tapi jika itu Kise, kenapa seperti itu-'_

"Kise- _kun,_ kau sudah pulang?"

Sosok itu masih diam, tidak menjawab. Kakashi masih berjalan mendekat, dan sedikit demi sedikit penglihatannya semakin jelas, _Ayolah, mana mungkin ia menggunakan_ sharingan _hanya untuk ini_.

"Kise- _kun_?"

Dan akhirnya ia berada di depan etalase yang ia duga sebagai etalase kacamata, lalu, pria yang meniru pose jamur itu memang benar Kise. Dalam hatinya ia menarik nafas lega, _tidak sama seperti Naruto waktu lalu_.

"Disini rupanya," Kakashi bisa melihat tubuh Kise yang menegang, memangnya mereka bermain petak umpet? "Kenapa bersembunyi?" Kakashi mengintip dari bagian atas etalase yang tidak terlalu tinggi untuknya, mendapati Kise yang tengah berjongkok seperti jamur kuning. Ia mendekati Kise, "Saya khawatir."

"Jangan berani kau menyamar jadi Kakashi- _sensei_ , Salak! Kau tidak pantas, _ssu_!"

Hah?

"Salak?"

"Ya! Aku tahu namamu, _ssu_. Salak! Jangan mendekat!"

Kakashi skeptis, ' _Salak bukannya buah yang dibawa Prabu ke sekolah waktu itu_?'

Ia menghela nafasnya, berjalan memasuki etalase yang lebar itu dan berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Kise, dan perlahan mengusap kepala muridnya. Ketika Kise mulai mendongak dan berani membuka matanya, ia bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut Kise.

"… _Sensei_?"

Kakashi ingin memberikan lelucon garing, namun akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Sudah larut malam, tidak mau pulang?"

Kise rupanya masih terlihat tidak percaya, "Kau betulan atau kau Salak yang menyamar, _ssu ka_ …?"

"Sebenarnya siapa Salak?"

Wajah ketakutan Kise yang penuh dengan histeria membuat Kakashi bertanya-tanya tentang film apa yang ditonton Kise tadi. Mungkin berhubungan dengan keberadaan buah misterius yang Kise anggap sebagai dirinya, ia kembali menghela nafasnya, ' _Kupikir kau dikejar-kejar pembunuh bayaran, Kise-_ kun…'

"Ya. Saya yang asli, Kise- _kun_ ," jawabnya dengan pasti.

Kise mengangkat tangannya, "Ini, _ssu_. Tolong aku."

Perhatiannya teralihkan ke tangan Kise, "Ya? Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak lihat, _ssu_ _ka_? Ada cacing."

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera mengambil cacing itu dan melemparnya jauh-jauh. Membakarnya di depan mata Kise tidak begitu bagus untuk saat ini.

"… Sudah, _ssu_?"

"Sudah," jawab Kakashi pelan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, "Sekarang, mari kita pulang?"

Mereka berdua pun berdiri, dan Kise segera membenarkan penampilannya dan berjalan keluar dari _stand_. Ia segera menyambut tangan Kakashi, yang direspon kekeh pelan dari sang empu.

* * *

Kise terduduk lemas di kursi depan. Sesaat Kakashi membawanya keluar gerbang, ia segera menunduk dan menutup wajahnya malu, tidak ingin melihat wajah para petugas keamanan yang terlihat khawatir. Entah kenapa ada tawa seorang pria tua yang ia dengar dan sebuah percakapan singkat dengan Kakashi yang entah kenapa terdengar kaku, tapi saat ini ia tidak ingin mendengarnya. Ia kembali menyandarkan punggungnya setelah mereka sudah menjauh dari gerbang mall, "Bagaimana kau tahu aku tersesat disini, _ssu ka_?"

Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kamu mengirim pesan, Kise- _kun_."

"Tapi aku tidak bilang di mall mana, _ssu yo_!"

"Kamu _update_ di Path," Kakashi _sweatdropped_.

Kise berkedip beberapa kali, "Oh, benar, _ssu_. Aku melupakannya," ia mengangguk-angguk. Kakashi hanya menduga bahwa Kise mungkin berpikir bahwa Kakashi adalah cenayang sesaat, "Kukira kau baru pulang esok hari?"

"Lebih cepat selesai, saya buru-buru menyusul kesini," ia tidak ingin menyebutkan bahwa ia baru saja dari rumah sakit tadi, "Kenapa tadi kamu bersembunyi begitu?"

" _M-mou,_ kukira kau Salak, _ssu_!" jawab Kise malu-malu.

Kakashi masih memikirkan buah salak yang masih tidak bisa dianggapnya menakutkan, "Siapa sebenarnya Salak yang sedang kita bicarakan."

"Iblis nenek di film Ponjuring, _ssu yo_! Dia menakutkan!"

' _Ada hantu namanya buah-?'_

"… Oke?"

Lalu seketika suasananya menjadi hening. Hal yang sama hanyalah, keduanya sudah merasa lega bahwa mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil dan berdua, "Aku lelah, _ssu_ ," gumam Kise pelan. Kakashi tidak bisa protes, ia juga benar-benar lelah. Untungnya Tsunade memberinya hari libur dan penundaan pengumpulan laporan misi.

"Saya pun begitu."

"Aku juga lapar."

Kakashi terkekeh, "Saya juga."

"Ayo beli pizza sebelum pulang, _ssu_?"

Kakashi mengamati sekelilingnya, mencoba mengingat restoran pizza yang masih buka di waktu tengah malam, "Hmm, hmm. Ayo kita beli."

"Dan aku pinjam toilet sepulang nanti."

Kakashi hanya manggut-manggut setuju.

* * *

Petugas keamanan yang sudah berumur itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah mobil yang sudah melaju pergi. Ia masih terkekeh pelan, memikirkan Kakashi yang dengan tabahnya mau menjemput kekasihnya yang baru saja pulang dari bioskop, bahkan memberitahunya saat ia sudah selesai menonton. Setidaknya, Kakashi sudah membantu mereka untuk mencari sosok cilik yang mereka kira pencuri, malahan rupanya adalah murid pria berambut perak itu. Gou tidak bisa berterimakasih lebih banyak lagi.

"Memangnya, apa yang terjadi waktu lalu, pak?" tanya petugas keamanan yang lebih muda. Tentu ia penasaran, bahkan pria berambut perak itu diperbolehkan untuk berlama-lama di mall.

"Ada bocah pirang yang tersesat di mall waktu lalu, namun ia terlalu malu bertanya kepada para petugas keamanan. Sampai-sampai kami mengira ia adalah pencuri cilik waktu itu," ia tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Ah, nanti kuceritakan lebih lanjut. Sebaiknya kita melanjutkan pekerjaan kita."

"Baik, pak."

Gou kembali berjalan ke arah mall, namun memasang wajah bingung.

"… Apa anak muda tadi yang dicari-cari _sensei_ itu? Bah, keduanya sama-sama pirang!"

Ia kembali tertawa dan melanjutkan jalannya.

Namun seketika ia berhenti.

"Anak itu kekasihnya?"

 _Oh, pak. Kau tidak akan mengerti jalan cerita keduanya._

* * *

 **The end.**

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 **Hanya sedikit yang ingin saya sampaikan. Terimakasih telah membaca.**

 _ **Au revoir.**_


End file.
